Airport
by girlinblue17
Summary: Of which a certain heroine goes off to pick up a certain hero in the airport. Drabble that became a full-fledged one shot. C/J fluff.


She sashayed down the walkway, making the narrow airport pavement her own personal runway. Several appreciative heads turned her way, but she remained oblivious to it, her eyes scanning the flood of people spilling out of the automatic doors. Evidently, she found what she was looking for, and her full lips curved into a grin as she marched purposefully towards someone, to the accompaniment of unconscious sighs from the men within the immediate vicinity. The grin had transformed her from an ice queen to someone warmer, someone closer to earth, and yet still somehow even more beautiful as to be almost ethereal. With her long legs and generous bosom that jeans, a windbreaker, and a beaten pair of sneakers can't even begin to disguise, as well as features an artist would kill to immortalize in words or on canvas, and her hair artfully windblown in the stiff breeze creating a halo, she was a goddess among women.

The men sighed again. They knew she was out of their league, but that didn't stop their eyes from gravitating to her and they followed her path, the guys half-wishing that the person she would be meeting in the airport was a relative, hopefully female. Their hopes were dashed into little pieces as they saw the lady goddess laugh and throw her arms around a man. A man who, they were even more disgruntled to find, was practically twice their size and could beat all of them with a single thumb in one go.

The woman might not have noticed the looks thrown her way, but her man certainly had, and he grinned and embraced her all the harder, and kissed her for good measure. When they broke apart, he glanced again at the men around them, and he was pleased to see that they were giving him dirty looks. Masculine pride also made him notice some glares thrown in the direction of the woman too, but he knew and loved what he had. Yes, he knew what he lucked out on. He looked down at the lady in question, who was still recovering from the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked. A slight blush rose on her pale cheeks, and he silently rejoiced on the fact that, even after all these years, he's still the only one who can pull that reaction from her.

"Nothing much, I just missed my wife," he said teasingly, and was gratified when she turned an even darker shade of pink. "Speaking of which, didn't I tell you not to get out in this wind?" he asked, mock-severely.

"Couldn't help it, I missed my husband too," she said flippantly, earning a deep chuckle from him. "Besides, I'm not the only one who wanted to see you," she said, more quietly, smiling gently.

Instinctively, his hand dropped down to her belly. His eyes, which were lit up with gentle light from the moment they landed on her, a look that was alien up to a few years ago, positively beamed with delight. "How is she?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the sound of his voice. "Well, we're not really sure if 'she's' really a 'she' yet, given that she's only a little over a month old," and here he chuckled again, "but she's doing fine. We're doing fine," she added hastily, knowing what he was going to say even as he opened his mouth.

The man, who was about to ask the exact question, closed his mouth and grinned sheepishly. He should've known. If she was able to go through all the crap that they were forced to endure over the years, then she sure as heck would be able to endure something as puny as wind. Momentarily, his eyes clouded over at the thought of what they actually experienced for more than a decade. _So many deaths, so much suffering, all for…_ He was brought back to the present when he felt a hand cupping her face, and his musings cut with a pair of gentle blue eyes, full of understanding. She knew where he was just a few seconds ago, because she had to endure it too, had walked with him practically every step of the way, and he loved her all the more for it.

Presently, she pulled away from him, but not before pecking him on the lips in thanks. She looped an arm around his waist, and he promptly dropped one of his around his shoulders. "How was the flight?" she asked, as they walked to her car.

"Lonely," he answered immediately, and was promptly elbowed on the side. He laughed at his own sally, and continued, "Steady. I guess I've become more used to the swaying of the helicopter". She quickly muffled her laughter behind her free hand. She knew what he was talking about. "Very different," a wondering look on his face. When he caught her curious gaze, he elaborated, "It's been a long time since I've taken a civilian airplane," he explained. "I guess I'm not used to riding without guys, and women," he added quickly, at the urging of a sharp elbow, "not holding heavy firearms beside me. It takes a while to be comfortable getting around without a sidearm."

"And the fact that you're in the presence of world ambassadors don't add to it?" she asked teasingly. She knew what he felt about authority figures, especially those in the bureaucracy.

"That too," he answered, grinning widely.

"Just think of it this way," she reasoned, "At least with this kind of battle, no one has to get killed. Umbrella's disappeared for the last time, Tricell's a thing of the past, and the Global Consortium is…" She was interrupted by a kiss.

When he lifted his head, he breathed out, "I love you, Jill." He was again rewarded with her blush as well as a wide smile. She truly was a goddess on earth, but in a few months' time, she will be a mother goddess if she wasn't already, what with her genuine love for all of the people on earth, which pushed her time and time again to risk her life for them. She almost lost it, many, many times, but he pushed those thoughts away. What was important was that they were here, and they were alive, and they were given a second, no, he lost count how many chances they were given, but he knew that he would make the most out of this opportunity.

_Live your life as if it's your last day on earth_. Joseph Frost had lectured him that back in their STAR days, in what seemed like another lifetime ago, and he fully intended to do just that, in honor of him and their friends and all the other people who lost their lives.

His wife pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too, Chris. Let's go home," and she tugged him in the direction of her car.

xxx

What do you think? Too verbose? Too sappy? Too fluffy? I'm trying to experiment with different writing styles, so the people's opinions here on really help me out on what angle I should focus on. I'd really love to hear your thoughts, so if you pride yourself in being a nice person, put your mouse on the "Review" button, click it, and let me know what you think!:D


End file.
